Rise of a Phoenix
by Ezieee
Summary: *WARNING* ENDGAME SPOILERS! What if I was the Villain we feared? (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_chapter one_**

I held his hand. Whispered support into his ear. Was his shoulder to cry on. Peter trusted me with his secret, and how could I repay him? To keep mine from him.

In 2018, a murdering Titan named Thanos snapped his fingers and as a result, half of the universe's population was decimated. Immediately.

At the time I had been at school, Midtown Public High School. How my morning had began you ask? An alien invasion. Anyway, that's a story for another time. The point is, one of my "Best Friends" Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man had to go into space to try and defeat Thanos along with the Avengers.

Now, the year is 2023. The Avengers weren't successful. Peter never returned. Until now...

Ned and I were sat in Peter's living room having coffee with his Aunt May. This had become a regular thing over the past 5 years since she took his disappearance very hard- as expected obviously! There was a knock at the door, which came as a shock to all of us as the only one who ever came to see May was Tony Stark, and that wasn't often after the first couple of years. He had Morgan to look after now. I volunteered to answer and got up, leaving the other two discussing the importance of the British Royal Family- the conversations we have! I opened the door completely not expecting to see who was stood behind it.

Peter stood in the hallway, tears running down his cheeks. He looked broken... yet indifferent to how he looked the last time I had seen him in 2018. Rubbing my eyes out of utter disbelief, tears too began to run down my face. "M-May... I think- I think it's for you." I stutter, stepping out of the doorway allowing May to get past. She stopped as she rounded the corner and burst into tears, Ned just behind her. "H-hey Pete." I managed between deep breaths.

After the heartwarming welcoming Peter received, we all collapsed back onto the couch in the living room. However, I noticed Peter still had a steady stream of tears running down his now bright pink face. "Pete, are you ok? What's up?" I asked. In my mind I thought he would be relieved to be back... but he seemed more upset that anything.

"It's... Mr Stark..." He began to bawl at the mention of Tony's name. At that I think we all knew what had happened without it having to be said.

**_a few weeks later_**

Peter squeezed my hand as we watched a flower arrangement be pushed out onto the lake. Onto of this lay a heart arc reactor engraved with the words "proof Tony Stark has a heart." It was surreal to be honest, being surrounded by the galaxy's heros... but all I cared about was being there for Peter, because even if he didn't show it much, he was hurting.

After everyone had split into groups, I noticed Peter still had tight hold of my hand. "Hey, you ok?" I ask him. In response he pulls me into a huge hug. I can feel his tears falling onto my shoulders; I didn't mind as long as I could be there for him. "I'll take that as a no..." I laugh a little, I can almost feel him smiling even though I can't see his face. He pulls away and looks at me in the eyes, confirming that he was indeed smiling.

"Thank you for coming Lexie, I really appreciate it. Oh yeah, I'm Lexie by the way. My full name is Alexia Rose Marsh, but my friends just call me Lexie. I never knew my parents, I was brought up according to my adoptive parents, in quite an abusive foster home. Although, I don't remember it... I think I blocked it from my memory.

"Of course I would come!" I replied while laughing. "I love you Parker! You're one of my best friends!"

"Yeah- um i've got to go and talk to Pepper. I'll be back in a bit ok?" he seemed upset about something all of a sudden. Offended. Did I say something? Before I could ask he walked swiftly away. I wish what was wrong with me is something that I had said, instead it was something that I couldn't bring myself to tell him. In the five years he was gone I discovered something about myself... and I didn't know what to do.

**_A/N - Thank you to whoever has spent the time to read the first chapter of my story. I have tried to write one a little similar to this, but I messed up. This time, I'm making a promise to myself to try and make this as accurate as possible and to not pressure myself to get chapters out very quickly. I hope you all understand and I hope you will all continue to read! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter two_**

_"hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of broken dreams." _

_**Summer 2021**_

Anger built up inside me. Wound through my veins like the Amazon river. Someone had dared to say that nobody even cared Peter had gone, and as his best friend, I felt offended, angry and upset for him. I closed my eyes and tried to compress the fire inside. The roaring forest fire inside my stomach that I couldn't conceal. My arms grasps the air, as I screamed to let it all out. A power was unleashed from inside of me; A power that felt eerily familiar, yet completely alien. I opened my eyes and realised I was no longer touching the ground, instead I was hovering. My mind was swarming with questions; I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. What was wrong with me?

**_2023_**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. I watched the clock on the wall attentively, awaiting the ring of the bell signalling the end of the day. Peter's eyes were on me from the other side of the room, he has been worried about me since he returned; He was right to be worried... but I couldn't tell him what was going on. Thinking about what happened while he was gone... it petrified me; Nobody knew and nobody had to. The bell sounds, snapping me out of my deep thoughts, I catch Peter beginning to walk towards me out of my peripheral vision. Every time I see him I have a flourishing sense of guilt in the depths of my stomach. Therefore, I dart out of the door before he can reach me and sprint down the hallway.

My head was pounding when I reached the end of the hallway. I made my way out of the door I slid down the wall putting my head in my hands. Breathing heavily I tried to calm my heartrate, one of the things i've discovered is that when I'm angry or stressed... I can't control myself. Peter emerges from inside the building and glances around before his eyes fall on me.

"Lexie, what the hell!" he laughs while taking deep breathes. "Are you ok?" I nod quickly and give a fabricated smile to make him stop questioning me. "Lexie I know you..." he whispers. This makes me snap, I couldn't conceal my frustrations any longer.

"God dammit Parker you're not my carer!" I scream, making everyone around stop and glare. He looks taken-a-back. Before he can say anything I sprint away.

Piles of scrap cars surround me, some dented. This is where I come when I'm angry or stressed... mainly because there's nobody else around; I don't need to be apprehensive of accidentally revealing the one thing I didn't truly understand about myself. Closing my eyes I take deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out. My arms clasp for anything to support them and I wail, out of despair and anguish.

"L-Lexie?" I hear a whisper from the ground. It startles me so much I fall to the floor. I could feel his eyes on me... I just couldn't bring myself to look into them.

**_Peter's POV_**

Lexie sprinted off leaving me stood on my own outside school being glared at by pretty much everyone. I had know her for aslong as I remember and I have never seen her react like that; Then again it had been 5 years.

I could sense Lexie ahead of me, not far ahead but just infront. I decided to follow her because I had come to the conclusion she would be there for me in a similar situation. It seemed she had made her way into some sort of desolate junk yard. Piles of destroyed cars towered above my head, it was eerily quiet. I made my way into the middle of the maze... which was when I saw her. Her eyes were closed, she looked so powerful... yet so peaceful. I crouched behind a rogue tire and watched, intrigued. Is this creepy? Before I had a chance to answer my own question, a wave of energy hit me; Causing me to face plant the dirt.

Her hair was raised in a halo shape around her head, like in cartoon fight scenes. She was levitating a few meters in the air, her arms out. What had happened while I had been gone?

"L-Lexie..." I whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she fell to the ground. I longed to reach out to her, pull her into my embrace but something stopped me. She had lied to me.

**_A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really enjoying writing this. I know I said I was going to take longer to write chapters but i couldn't help myself, haha. _**

**_Love you guys 3000 x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_chapter three_**

_"in order to rise from the ashes, a phoenix must first burn."_

L-Lexie..." the fragmented version of my name made me feel so disappointed in myself. Although I couldn't bear to look at him, he was looking directly at me. I was ashamed of myself, even though I knew if I had told him immediately he would have reacted in this way. Summoning the courage to look at him, I pushed myself up from the ground. He seemed to be concealing tears, he was scared for me; But I wasn't scared of what I have become. To be truthful, I was intrigued.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Peter's voice snapped me back to reality, I am quite good at drifting off into a daydream. "Don't you think I've been through enough since I've been back without my best fried lying to me!" I could feel the annoyance in his voice and the way he looked at me; He looked disappointed.

"You lost Tony..." I trailed off. I was going to say it could be worse, but for him could it?

"Exactly! What have you lost recently Lexie? And don't you dare say you have no parents because neither do I!" This pushed me too far, far enough that I snapped at him.

"I LOST YOU PETER!" I screamed. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, he looked startled... confused. To him, he was only gone for 5 minutes... for me it was 5 years. Wiping my tears from my face I waited for Peter to say something, he stayed silent tears avalaching down his face. "I needed you to be there for me at the time, but you weren't and that's not your fault... but this is my problem now." I sighed, we fought everything together. Every problem was our problem.

"What happened Lex?" he whispered wiping the tears from his face. "When? How?"

"I mean it first happened when you were gone, the summer of 2021, but I don't know why." I looked at the floor, ashamed for some reason... I mean this wasn't my fault.

"Did you get bitten by anything?" I laugh at this.

"Don't worry Spidey-Boi, I'm not coming for your brand!" he cracks a smile, a genuine one for once. "But seriously you don't need to worry about me..."

"Why does it happen?" again with the questions, I was beginning to feel anxious, stressed; I had never thought this much about how these powers came to me. Taking deep breathes I tried to answer, but couldn't. "Lex? Are you ok?" In. Out. In. Out. My breathing accelerated, I wanted to cry and scream but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt him. "Lex! What's wrong!" he said again grasping my arm. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. Stop. Stop. Please. "Alexia!" he shouted, he began to shake me lightly.

"STOP!" Energy coursed through my body. I threw my hands out infront of me to try and push Peter back out of the way, but instead me flew backwards, hitting a pile of crushed cars. Looking at my hands I began to cry again, my face had only just dried from the last round of tears. Suddenly I had no idea who I was anymore; I was a monster! Ashamed of what I had become. Unable to bear the guilt of what I had done to him I began to sprint, as fast as I could to escape whatever had just happened.

**_peter's pov_**

My head was throbbing as I opened my eyes. Lexie was gone and I had no recollection of where she could have disappeared to or when. The last thing I remember was being thrown backwards by a wave of energy emitted from her hands after she began to have a panick attack. That must be the trigger.

It would upset her even more if I tried to follow her, so instead I made my way home... Aunt May would be worried.

**_lexie's pov_**

I made my way through the streets of New York towards my foster home, I was so preoccupied with my problems and worries that I didn't notice the hooded figure tailing me... until it was too late.

**_A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. I got major writers block watching this, so I apologise if it's a bit boring, but it's necessary for what's to come. I would really appreciate it if you liked and followed this story and if you have the time write a review! _**

**_love you guys 3000 x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter four_**

_"burst into flames. rise from the ashes."_

**peter's pov**

"I wanted to be just like you."

"I wanted you to be better."

Mr Stark's words still haunted me. What if I had been better? Would he still be alive? How could I ever be better than him? I was rethinking everything he ever said to me, although i didn't think much of it applied to the situation I was in right now.

"When you can do the things I can... and you don't, and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you." tears began to roll down my face, but I wipe them away quickly. Everywhere I go, i just see his face. I really miss him. He would know what to do, and me? He wanted me to be better but I... I couldn't even see that Lexie was in trouble! With this thought on my mind I lay awake all night.

———————————————————————

In the morning, I decided I had to ask somebody for help. Although she may not immediately recognise it, in the long run Lexie would benefit from some help. Reaching for my phone at the side of the bed, I made the decision to call Happy. He picked up almost straightaway.

"Hey kid. You ok?" he sounds alert, something I wouldn't expect at 5 am.

"Hey Happy, erm can I ask you for a favour?" I doubted that May would drive me to where I wanted to go at this time in the morning.

"Yeah I guess, what is it bud?"

"Can you drive me to the Avengers facility? I really need to talk to someone."

"Sure I'll be round as soon as I can. See you in a bit." he hangs up the phone. The thing I have always liked about Happy is that he never wanted to know anyone's business, so he never asked questions. It used to annoy me, but now everyone's constantly asking me how I am.

———————————————————————

Making my way outside, I drag my feet across the asphalt. Shoving my hands in my pocket I whistle beneath my breath. A black car pulls up infront at me. The window rolls down to reveal the face of Happy Hogan, Tony's security guard.

"Hey Mr Happy, thank you for this."

"No problem kid. Get in." I open the door and slip carefully into the seat next to him. We stay silent the entire journey, which in some ways I enjoyed.

———————————————————————

"Thanks Mr Happy." I cheerfully say stepping out of the car, he does a small smile before driving away. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Peter Parker, you got something else for me?" I hear a melodic voice say from behind me. This makes me laugh, for the first time in a while.

"Hi Miss- Cap- Miss. Captain Marvel Danvers..." In that moment I wanted to slap myself across the face. My cheeks must have been a red as the ripest tomatoes on the planet. However, Carol seems to find it hilarious as when I glance at her she's in hysterics. Blushing immensely I return a small giggle.

"So seriously Parker, what brings you here?" she questions, snapping me back into reality.

"I needed to talk to you and Wanda actually, is she here?"

"Luckily for you she is, come on in." Following behind her I looked in awe at the interior of the building. Although I had seen it plenty by now, the rebuild was amazing. We walk into a room. In the centre a long table surrounded by chairs, two were taken. The walls were covered in TV screens for conferences. "Wanda, someone's here to talk to us." Wanda sat at the very end breaks off the conversation she was in with Bruce, or whatever name he's going by now.

"Hey kiddo." her smile is so bright it lights up the room... makes me feel hopeful, happy.

"Oh hey kid." Bruce says, his voice deep. The entirety of the Avengers have been so nice to me since I came back. They had lost as much as I had, and for once in my life they made me feel like I had a family, not just May- as much as I loved her.

"So what's your problem?" Carol asks, her eyes swimming with curiosity.

"Erm well, you guys have all met my friend Lexie right?" each of them nod, she had been a Tony's funeral with me. "Well... she's got a bit of a problem, and well I don't know how to help her. I was hoping you guys would know."

"You might need to go into a bit more detail..." Carol breathes from behind me.

"Um yeah. I- I got in a fight with her at school yesterday, she got upset and stormed off. I used my Spidey-Sense to track her down, you know because I was worried... and um... I found her in a junk yard um..." I hesitated. This wasn't my secret to tell, and she said she was fine on her own.

"and...?"

"Um she was levitating in mid-air." I took a deep breath. "She seemed to be using energy as a power... she hit me with it and knocked me out."

"Lexie has powers?" Bruce questions. "How?"

"I- I don't know, that's what i was hoping you could help me figure out. Wanda, she had some abusive foster parents before she was adopted and they were both scientists... could it be-." she cuts me off quickly.

"No Peter." She says quickly, I was taken aback. "Look the people who gave me and Pietro powers, they had skills."

"Isn't it possible though? Please I'm worried about her." My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I answer it and nod at what I'm told.

"Peter what's wrong?" Carol puts her hand on my shoulder, I'm physically shaking.

"Lexie never went home..."

**_A/N- Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and i'm sorry it's not very interesting, i'm just not sure yet what to do about Lexie's kidnapping; If you have any ideas please PM me or leave it in the reviews! I was kind of enjoying the idea that after Tony's death the rest of the team have all stepped up to raise Peter, so here we are! _**

**_love you guys 3000 x _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapter five _**

_"it was in the ashes that she found her phoenix, and boy was it worth the wait." _

**_peter's pov_**

"Shit. What am I supposed to do? Where would she have gone." My mind had become a whirlwind of different thoughts and emotions.

"Language!" Bruce scolded and then began to laugh. Based off of the daggers being sent his way by Wanda and Carol, I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was funny.

"Is there anywhere that she would go? You know to calm down?" Wanda asks patiently. Shaking my head, I desperately claw through my mind for other places she would go.

"Just the junkyard, but I was passed out there for ages - she couldn't have gone back without me seeing." Why couldn't it be me that all of this was happening to? "She couldn't trust me! How am I supposed to be Tony if i can't even protect he-." My voice breaks at the end of the sentence.

"How are you supposed to be Tony? Peter, where have you got that from?" Carol exclaims.

"He said he wanted me to be better..."

"Kid he didn't mean he wanted you to be him, Tony was Tony... believe me I know." Bruce replies putting his hand on my shoulder. "If Pepper ever went missing, I know he wouldn't be able to think straight."

"That's different though he loves- loved Pepper..."

"Do you not love Lexie?" Wanda asks inquisitively. Sure I loved her, but it's not the same. Right?

"I mean I do, but..." Carol gives me a stern look. Sighing I re-evaluate my statement. "Yeah I do." From my peripheral vision, I can see all three pairs of eyes on me, watching apprehensively. "I still don't know what to do!"

"I'll do a perimeter flight over New York, see if I can see anything sketchy." Carol says before sprinting out of the room. It would only be a couple of minutes before she returned.

"If only I was superman..." Sighing I look at Bruce.

"Kid don't be stupid Superman doesn't exist." He laughs before beginning to walk off. "I'm going to check cameras around New York, be back in a bit." I nod before turning to Wanda. She smiles.

"You're lucky you know Peter, you have a lot of people that care about you." Her eyes are swimming with anger and pain. She had lost so much... we all had.

———————————————————————

A few minutes later, Carol strides back into the room followed quickly by Bruce.

"All I spotted was a suspect looking building near her house, could be something worth checking out together." Carol says before looking to Bruce indicating it's his turn to speak.

"I caught sight of Lexie on a security camera, obviously on the way home. She was being tailed by a hooded figure. I'm sorry kid it looks like a kidnapping." Wanda squeezes my hand, my heart races at a hundred miles an hour. "The last thing the camera caught was her being grabbed... then it just seemed to cut out."

"So they knew what they were doing. What if they knew about her powers?" Carol questions. Wanda nods.

"From what Peter has said with the right training Lexie could be a highly skilled weapon." I take a deep breathe, how could this be happening?

**_Lexie's pov_**

My head felt groggy. My eyes heavy. Every bone in my body ached. Both of my arms seemed to be attached to a chair, I couldn't remember how I could have possibly got into this situation. A throbbing sensation pulse through my mind.

"H-help!" I attempted to scream, all that emerged was a weak whisper. The dinners of the room made it hard for my eyes to focus on any details; It appeared to me that I was in some sort of warehouse. The silence absorbing me was eerie, I had always despised silence. Again, i attempted to call for somebody to help me, but my cries were getting lost in the empty void. Atleast that's what I thought until a figure emerged from the darkness.

———————————————————————

**_peter's pov_**

"What are we waiting for then? We know where she most likely is, let's go and get her!" I shout, a sudden excitement overwhelms me.

"Peter... we don't know who this person is." Carol says wearily. "We need to evaluate the situation more."

"But what if she dies! I-I can't lose someone else..."

**_A/N- What is going to happen to Lexie? Who is this mysterious figure? Make sure you favourite or follow this story to find out, and let me know your theories in the reviews. Thanks again for reading this new chapter of Rise of a Phoenix. _**

**_love you guys 3000 x_**


End file.
